


open your eyes

by whoaaitsmichele



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaaitsmichele/pseuds/whoaaitsmichele
Summary: different ending to 2.06
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 21
Kudos: 122





	open your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by chocolatebirdie :)

“Travis is out cold. We have to get to Alex.”

Maria’s statement made Michael freeze before they ran towards the trailer where Alex had been. The pain in his head was suddenly forgotten at the thought of Alex injured. They saw a man coming towards them with a gun in hand and Michael’s powers almost took over before Maria yelled “Michael that’s not - ”

A gunshot rang out and they jumped in alarm and turned to see the man who actually hurt them on the ground.

The other man, _his twin_ , looked at them in confusion.

Before the man could say anything, they ran towards the trailer, Michael running towards Alex’s side. His eyes widened in alarm as he noticed the blood on his chest. 

Alex looked like he was trying to stay conscious, but it was getting harder and harder for him to stay awake.

“Hey, hey Alex! Open your eyes,” he pleaded. He didn’t see anything around the trailer that he could clean the wound with. It looked disgusting and dirty, and he shook his head in frustration.

He needed to get Alex out of here.

“Michael, come on. I don’t see either man out there anymore. We need to leave before they come back,” Maria’s voice broke through his thoughts. In all his panicking, he forgot she was there. 

With no other way to get Alex out of the place, he lifted him into his arms. He didn’t trust himself with his headache he got from being knocked out to try and use his powers, not with Alex’s injury.

Alex whimpered unconsciously, and both Michael and Maria looked at him in concern.

“Let’s go.”

They walked to his truck and Michael placed Alex in the front seat between himself and Maria. Alex was still losing blood and Michael cursed to himself, before starting the car and driving away to his airstream.

Maria stayed silent the entire ride, not caring that Alex was using her shoulder as a pillow. All she cared about was getting him away from this place. She never should have thought this was a good idea. 

“Maria?” Michael asked. His tone was full of worry and she turned to see him with Alex in his arms. She never even realized they made it back to his trailer. She blinked, finally taking notice. She saw Michael look down at Alex, _his first love_ , with so much love and concern and finally admitted something she should have said a few months prior.

“I don’t belong here Michael.”

Michael looked at her, confused, and was about to speak when Alex regained consciousness.

“M‘chael?” 

Michael looked torn between the two of them, before he looked at Maria and she shook her head sadly.

“Take care of him, okay? I’ll call Liz and ask her to pick me up.” 

Michael could only nod before rushing into his small home, the door slamming behind him.

_“I don’t belong here Michael.”_ Maria’s words went through his head several times as he went about cleaning Alex’s wound. 

He realized it was true. It was always going to be Alex. No matter how much either of them hurt each other, he knew that Alex was the only person for him. They could fix this. They could actually talk. He knew Alex wanted to the day he told Michael that all he could see in the mirror was his father, and instead Michael went to Maria. He took the easy way out. He didn’t want to face reality. He didn’t want to face any challenges that came from being with Alex.

Looking down at Alex, he finished putting the gauze over the wound and kissed him gently on the forehead.

The injured man slowly opened his eyes and winced, his hand going towards his chest.

“Hey, hey. You’re hurt. Don’t touch that.” Alex looked up at him, still a little disoriented, and noticed they were alone.

“Maria?” He asked slowly, and watched as Michael stood up.

“Liz picked her up.”

Alex pushed himself into a sitting position and Michael hated himself for a second, thinking that Alex would get up and leave. 

Instead Alex stared at him, and Michael could only stare back. The silence was deafening.

“Are we having a staring contest Guerin?” The teasing tone from Alex shocked Michael, and he laughed in spite of himself.

“I think we need to talk,” Michael said after a moment, “about us.”

“I think we do too,” Alex said, and they both smiled.


End file.
